1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to calculators, and more particularly to calculators especially adapted to perform calculations and conversions of dimensional data for woodworking and home improvement.
2. The Prior Art
Many calculators have been developed to perform calculations on dimensional data. One such calculator is the Construction Master IV manufactured by Calculated Industries, Inc. of Carson City, Nev. However this calculator is targeted to construction professionals and is focused towards the necessary calculations those individuals must make in estimating and bidding complex construction projects.
Various dimensional calculators are illustrated in U.S. Pat No. 4,744,044, issued May 10, 1988 to Stoker et al, entitled HAND HELD CALCULATOR FOR DIMENSIONAL CALCULATIONS; U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,250, issued Dec. 11, 1984 to Lipsey et al, entitled HAND HELD CALCULATOR FOR PERFORMING CALCULATIONS IN FEET, INCHES AND FRACTIONS; U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,603, issued Jul. 11, 1978, to Boyd, entitled FEET, INCHES AND SIXTEENTHS ADDER; U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,859, issued Mar. 28, 1978, to Goldsamt et al, entitled ELECTRONIC CALCULATOR FOR FEET-INCH-FRACTION NUMERICS; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,113, issued Aug. 3, 1976, to Goldsamt et al, entitled ELECTRONIC CALCULATOR FOR FEET-INCH-FRACTION NUMERICS. However, none of the above the above are focussed on simplifying calculations specifically for the do it yourselfer.
The aforementioned problems are overcome in the present invention comprising a calculator particularly adapted for easily and rapidly performing calculations for typical home improvement projects. The calculator includes multiple material conversions dealing with a variety of home projects. The conversions include: gravel, tile, brick, block, 4xc3x978 sheets, paint, wallpaper, board feet, stud spacing and roofing. Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the ensuing description.